


Stealing Mother's Crown (Abandoned)

by Goid



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abominations, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Lolacoln, sin kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15042266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Goid
Summary: A story about a teenage Leia coming to terms about her developing emotions regarding her father; and the deep-seeded ones about her mother.(although abandoned, the story is 90% complete.)





	Stealing Mother's Crown (Abandoned)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is 90% done with only 2 and a half scenes missing, i would call this a 'design doc' of sorts that i used with my editors while working on this project.
> 
> Things in bold should be taken note of as they are in-line author's notes that give important information about missing scenes or context that may be absent.

To a stranger on the outside looking in, Leia wasn’t normal. Being who her mother was, a semi-famous past pageant queen that had won nearly every competition on this side of the country during her youth. Her father, however, was more of a mystery to most, just a regular joe on the surface, normal nine to five day-job, however, it seemed suspiciously hard to dig up anything from his past if you started looking.

Leia wasn’t normal to her peers either, an overachiever who didn’t actually care. Getting high marks on hard tests and sighing unenthusiastically as if it were a grocery list. Leia, always with her neat and perfect appearance, also attracted quite a bit of male attention. However, with an almost callous personality, she would shoot down anyone who even attempted to approach her.

It wasn’t that she was sadistic, necessarily, she just preferred to take a cold and calculated approach to life. After all, she knew exactly what she did and did not want, and those awkward teenage boys were definitely not on her want list. This kind of personality didn’t leave time for subtly to ‘letting people down easy’, and she ended up breaking a lot of hearts. 

Leia quickly picked up the moniker of ‘queen bitch’ around the academy. With this title, she acquired “friends”, who for the most part would prattle about things Leia was disinterested in, but they served their purpose; to help her look and feel more ‘normal’.

Because, Leia, didn’t even feel normal to herself. As she got older, hit puberty, all her peers started acting and feeling in ways she just didn’t. As her peers started to date one another, Leia figured it would happen for her too in time; it didn’t. 

Until one day she overheard a couple of her “friends” in the popular clique talking to one another about their boyfriends. The emotions they described, the feelings, the joy, the happiness of just being around that person, the relief of stress and tension by just being in their presence. They described not only the romantic love, of wanting to spend time with that person, but the physical and sexual attraction of just wanting to be in contact with that person, just touching them, anything.

The entire conversation was leaving a pit in Leia’s stomach. Not because she had never felt them before; but because she had. Just not for a boy her own age; but for her own father. As soon as Leia realized this, she felt her chest tighten. She could feel her heart start to pound, and her head started to race. Leia quickly excused herself from the group as she started to audibly pant. 

‘No, no, no. That’s ridiculous. I can’t possibly… ‘ Leia’s thoughts raced in a loop on her way home, trying to find some hole in the conclusion she had come to that she was in love with her father. She was the first one home, her parents didn’t get home for an hour or two. She dropped her book bag and quickly made her way to the bathroom, flicking on the light and looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her bright blonde hair was still in her signature poofy pigtails, something she had kept up even from being a kid. She grabbed the string ends holding them in place and yanked them free, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders, down to her shoulder blades. Eyes were a little bloodshot from the intense worrying over the past half hour, but otherwise, she looked regularly normal. 

“Shower” Leia groaned at herself.”That will help.” 

She quickly grabs a couple towels, disrobed and hoped in the shower. Leia had learned from Her mother that Spa activities were a great way to get your mind off things. Leia could always relax in the shower or tub no matter what was going on, in the past. Turning on the hot water and letting it pelt the back in her head and neck was the first relief she had felt since getting the idea Lincoln in her head.

“...” 

Even with the high powered jet her back, she can’t get her dad out of her head. She rested her head against the wall as the searing water cascades down her body.

‘I can’t ignore him forever…’ Leia thinks to herself. ‘Mom told me today she is going out of town this weekend...’ I guess I’ll have a chance to talk to him alone then..’ She sighs to herself; trying to clear her mind and just focus on the hot water.

Leia quickly finishes up the shower, wrapping up in her towels, and making her way to her room.  
She throws on something more comfortable to wear for the rest of the night, some lounge pants, and a simple T-shirt. Something Lola would never let her out of the house in, of course. Leia groaned at the thought of her mother, and clothes, and the pageants… But pushing that out of her mind for the moment. Laying on her bed, her mind wanders to her dad. 

‘Okay,’ Leia thinks to herself, staring at her ceiling. ‘How did I get here?’  
‘More importantly, why do I think love my own dad?‘  
‘Eww, right? That’s gross, and totally wrong, right?’  
‘I’m just confused, right? I know that I don’t have any experience with this kind of stuff, so I must be reading this all wrong…’  
‘What those two were talking about, about how they felt with their boyfriends… why do I feel that about Dad?’  
‘They must have it wrong right? They are calling it love and don’t know what they are talking about, right?’  
‘...but then, what is it?’ Leia cringes as invasive memories of freshman health class that she doesn’t want attaching to her father worm their way into her mind for her answer.  
‘No!’ She audibly groans and forces her mind blank, trying to return to normal.

‘How do I feel about Dad…?’ Leia smiles a bit as a more manageable thought finally comes to her. First, thoughts of her early childhood, happy memories that make me laugh; those morph into more recent ones as she was nearing adolescence, but where there was something else mixed in there too. Not just the bliss

‘I love him of course; in a normal Dad way.’  
‘More specific.’ she tells herself  
‘Well, he’s a huge dork… but he is funny, and he’s one of the nicest guys I’ve ever known. He has always been the ‘good guy’ whenever he and mom have disagreed about something regarding me…’  
At this point, for reasons unknown to Leia, her mind decided to fixate on one of her favorite activities that she would never admit to; snuggling next to her father on the couch. Something about being close to him, leaning against him, pretending to be tired, or grabbing his arm in feigned fear at whatever horror movie was playing just felt...good.  
‘He makes me feel safe, and warm...and butterf-?’  
Leia opened her eyes, her train of thought ruined as she felt her gut quiver.

“Oh god…” she groans.

Lola arrived home first. She was the complete opposite of Leia at the moment. Lola had barged through the door, breathing heavily for her, almost as if she had been walking faster than normal. Phone pressed against her ear, as always, chatting away with whatever client she was trying to get sign whatever the current contract was. 

Leia, on the other hand, was just laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling in their living room. Lola noticed this as she came in. She took a quick, critical glance at Leia and scoffed at her less than elegant outfit.

“Why am I not surprised she isn’t doing anything?” Lola chides to herself, covering the receiver of her cellphone, just as she walks past the couch, easily loud enough for Leia to hear her though. It takes Leia a moment to come out of deep contemplation of her situation, she barely recognized that her mother even walked in the door, and was even slower to process the passing insult. By the time it hit Leia though, Lola had already left the room.

‘What a bitch… Why is she always like that!?’ Leia starts looking around the room, the small trophy case in the corner catching her attention. Leia sighs at this, as it brings up even more memories of her mother’s cold bitchiness.

Lola had dominated beauty pageants in her youth and had pushed Leia into them since she could remember. Leia could still remember being more or less force-fed energy drinks at 6 AM on competition days to stay awake long enough to get all her makeup and hair done in time.  
She could also remember the terrible feeling of the temporary fake teeth plate she had to wear at different times during her childhood as she lost her baby teeth, regardless of how painful the retainer was. 

Leia shuddered and Licked and roof of her mouth at the thought of the wretched thing. She was so happy when she finally got her last adult tooth and threw it into one of aunt Lana's fire bins; after stomping on it a few times, of course. 

Leia had done really well in her early childhood. Lola had taught her well. Teaching her even the advanced technical stuff about how to score the highest when she was still very young and expecting her to remember it. Once Leia got older, that’s when it got bad. Being better wasn’t good enough, being ruthless and sometimes underhanded was sometimes required to clinch victories.

Like watching other girls performances, then making backhanded comments in an attempt to make them screw up the next event. One Lola was found of was having Leia criticize something the girl did perfectly, hopefully getting her to focus on it more, even though she was already getting full points for it, and neglecting where she was actually lacking, making her flaw more visible. Leia had real problems with it at first, but… she couldn’t say ‘no’ to her mother. 

‘It’s probably why I am the way that I am now.’ leia thinks to herself, covering her eyes with her arm. ‘Everyone is afraid of me, I don’t even really know if my ‘friends’ like me, or just hang around to be “queen bitch’s” seconds’

Leia looks back at the trophy case. It is filled with both her and Lola’s old trophies, filled with first place trophies. But the trophy Leia is thinking about now is pushed to the back corner, smaller and duller than all the others. Not a first place trophy, but a third. The only reason Lola allows it to desecrate the case is that of Lincoln pleading with her that it was still a trophy and belongs there.

The third place trophy. The competition where her pageant career ended after so many years. She had been wanting to stop doing it for a long time, had tried hinting at it to her mother for a while, and then even when she built up the courage to outright tell her that she didn’t want to do pageants anymore, Lola shocked her by shutting her down. Telling Leia that she doesn’t know what she wants and ending the conversation. 

So, after years of wanting to stop, and then being told ‘no’ by Lola, Leia was at her breaking point. Taking drastic measures to get her point across to her mother, despite the fact she was a shoe-in for another first-place trophy; Leia intentionally threw the last event, scoring abysmally, enough to drop her to third place. 

Leia had a sinister satisfaction walking off that stage, knowing she did badly. She knew her mother would be furious. However, she found Lola only more cold and passive aggressive than normal for the next couple weeks. The fact that Lola didn’t show any outward anger only made Leia angrier, she got no real satisfaction out of disobeying her mother so blatantly. Lola let Leia quit pageants after that, but not without making Leia feel terrible and guilty about it.

‘Well, thank god she will be gone this weekend then… Maybe it will give me some time to think about this whole… thing with daddy, maybe I can talk to him this weekend. Alone...’ That last word sparks light tingles in her stomach. Leia sighs loudly as she comes out of her own thoughts. Peeking out from under her arm she sees the wall clock and sees its almost time to start her daily routine of homework and studying, going to a prestigious private academy means lots of book work, unfortunately. And Lincoln made her actually start doing her own work after he found out about the boy she was having do it for her a couple years ago.

Lola quickly packs her things for a routine weekend away from home as Leia absentmindedly does schoolwork and Lincoln comes home from work and starts on dinner. He is barely able to finish a pot of soup before Lola has to leave; she takes it on the go with her, putting some in a thermos. After loading her overly heavy bags into the car, and with a quick kiss Lincoln waves his wife goodbye as she drives down the street and rounds the corner out of sight.

“Dinner’s ready, honey,” Lincoln calls from the living room as he comes back inside. Leia already knew that. She could smell it, her dad was a great cook after all. Coming out of her room, she knew her mother was gone already. She quickly grabs a bowl and dishes out some food for herself, sitting down next to her dad at the table. Not her normal spot. 

“So, what happened at school today, princess?” He asks eating a spoonful of soup.

“Oh, you know… the usual. Nothing exciting.” Leia replies sheepishly. Lincoln nods.

“Did you get that Latin homework done yet?” He asks. Leia sighs in response. “Get to it.”

“I’ll get it done, it's not even due until next Thursday,” Leia complains remembering a 2-page assignment she hasn’t even looked at. She presses what she actually wanted out of the evening. “I was actually wondering… You aren’t doing anything tonight, right?” Lincoln raises his eyebrow at the question.

“No? What, you want the car again? Going to go cause more trouble with your girlfriends? “ Lincoln teases her. 

“N-no, actually I don’t have anything planned. I was actually wondering if you wanted to rent a movie or something? Anything good come out recently?” Leia asks, hoping it sounded better out loud than it did in her head.

“Oh geez, we haven’t done that in a long time. Yeah sure, sounds good. Did you have anything particular in mind?” He asks.

“Mmm… You can pick, Dad.” Leia says. The movie itself isn’t really important.

“Oh, well that movie about the ghost robot aliens finally came out..” Lincoln started to ramble about directors and special effects as Leia zoned out before the first sentence even finished.

“Sounds great, Daddy.” She says in the middle of him trying to convince her it wasn’t just another ultra nerdy sci-fi movie. 

“Huh, really?” He asks, surprised it had been so easy.

“Yeah, whatever you want,” Leia tells him. After a moment, and a suspicious look out of the corner of his narrowed eyes, Lincoln continues. 

“Alright, what’s up? What did you do?” He starts his dad-terrogation. 

“What?” She fakes naivety. 

“You are never this passive; between you and your mother I haven’t gotten my pick in movies in nearly five years, and that’s only because you two were too exhausted to argue and fell asleep after 10 minutes. I had two compromise movies to fall back on but you did even push me to those.” Lincoln raises his eyebrow at his daughter. 

Leia bites her lip, she knows she has to tell him something. She averts her eyes, trying to think of what exactly she wanted to say. Some excuse. Some excuse to want to stay in and just watch a movie with her dad. And be close to one another. And cuddle…

“Well…” Leia starts. “Mom and I…” 

“Fighting again?” Lincoln asks, expecting the same old story. Leia simply nods, thankful for his assumption “I’m sorry honey.” He puts his hand on her back and rubs up and down a few times before resting on her shoulder.

Satisfied, Lincoln changes the topic, talking about whatever comes up as they eat. Leia is surprised by how good the simple soup is. Lincoln really is a good chef. Leia reminds herself she needs to get him to teach her how to cook one day. It’s not like her mother ever will. 

With dinner done, they get up and throw their dishes in the sink. Lincoln makes some popcorn and puts it in a large bowl to share with Leia as she finds the movie her father was talking about earlier on their cable’s outlandishly priced streaming service. Maybe she should have fought him a little. This movie looks like a nerd’s wet dream. Everything about the preview screams boring to her. She cringes at the screen and goes and grabs a large spare comforter to cover up with during the movie, the real goal for tonight’s movie.

“Ready?” Lincoln asks, walking in with a bowl of popcorn. Leia nods, and they set up. Lincoln sitting one end of the couch, holding the bowl of popcorn and Leia sitting next to him, a bit close, under the pretense of being able to get some popcorn. 

Begrudgingly, Lincoln pays the fee and rents the movie. The opening credit sequence had barely ended and Leia was already bored. She steals a glance up at her dad and sees Lincoln watching intently, though. 

‘Such a dork…’ Leia smiles to herself. She leans her head onto his shoulder. He looks over at her resting on him.

“Tired already, sweetie?” He asks softly.

“A little” She whispers back. He throws his arm around her and pulls her in close. This is what she wanted. She is what she had been craving for the past half a day. She can feel his strong hands firmly gripping her shoulder. She can feel the hard, manly muscles in his chest and arm as they squeeze her. And it all just feels so good, better than normal even. 

She puts her head against the side of his chest, her ear near his heart, and hear the steady stum of its beating. Leia closes her eyes and focuses on it, forgetting about the dumb movie for a second to try to soak up everything she is experiencing at this one moment. Then Lincoln’s hand moves from her shoulder to her back, rubbing it gently back and forth between her shoulder blades. 

Leia can feel the butterflies start up in her stomach again. Being close like this, in his embrace, it's almost intimate. She can feel her face blush. She lets out a small moaning sigh, catching LIncoln’s attention.

“Something wrong, honey?” He asks, leaning forward to try to look at her face. Leia turns away to hide her reddening cheeks. 

“J-just, I think I want to lay down.” She manages to get out. 

“Oh, alright.” he takes his arm back. Allowing Leia to sit up and grab the comforter off the back of the couch. Quickly throwing it over the area of the couch she was about to lay on before slipping under the covers and resting her head on her father’s thigh. 

She gets settled in, bringing the blanket up to her chin, hoping to ease the pounding of her heart with the dull movie. After a moment, though; Leia feels her father begin to stroke her hair. Something he used to do when she was little and hasn’t done since… It feels good. She tries to watch the movie, but at this point is so lost that when the ‘big betrayal’ happens within the next 10 minutes she doesn’t even know he was a good guy. Leia quickly falls asleep on her father’s lap after that.

Lincoln finishes his geek movie, pleased with it. And looks down, Leia is still fast asleep on his lap, just as she has been for the past hour and a half. He figured she would get bored and fall asleep, but that was fast even for her. But now he had to wake her up, so he could get up, and both of them could go to bed.

‘She will break so many hearts.’ Lincoln thinks to himself, looking down at her face. ‘She is so similar to Lola. So naturally beautiful, really doesn’t even need to wear makeup. Heh, but Lola would never allow that.’ Lincoln laughed to himself. Lincoln remembers how in highschool Lola had to basically beat back the boys with a stick, she had so many ‘suitors’ that were interested in dating her. She would have to constantly make excuses, it’s not like she could tell them who her real boyfriend was, after all. 

Lincoln reaches down and puts a hand on Leia’s stomach and begins to lightly shake her, calling her name, trying to rouse her. After a few attempts, she wearily opens her eyes.

“Huh, Daddy?” She asks.

“Wake up princess, time to go to bed,” Lincoln tells her. Leia turns her head towards the TV, which is now off. 

“Did you finish the movie?” she asks. Lincoln simply nods. “Did you like it?” She asks.

“Yeah, it was pretty good,” Lincoln says. 

“Good,” Leia says, sitting up and stretching. 

They both get up and do a bit of cleanup of the living room before going to bed. As they are head to the house’s two bedrooms, Lincoln says. 

“Hey, sorry tonight was just a boring night in with your old man I’m sure there are lots of things you would have rather done tonight… but It was nice.”

“What? Oh no, don't apologize… I liked it too, I kind of wish I had stayed home more often now… it is nice…” Leia says, feeling herself start to blush in the dimly lit house. Lincoln smiles at her and walks up to her, puts his hand on her head, and give her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Thanks, sweetie. I’ll see you in the morning, goodnight.” He says before turning and heading off to his room. Leia stands there watching him go before he disappears into his room. Only then does she turn and slowly make her way to her room. She can feel her heart beating faster than normal, just from that kiss. She gets inside her room and closes the door, sighing once she is alone. 

Leia lays down in bed and can quickly feel asleep coming back over her. The last thing she remembers thinking before losing consciousness is ‘I wish mom was gone more often.’

The rest of the weekend consisted of Leia taking every opportunity to be near Lincoln, foregoing her “friends” and their normal activities.

Lola arrived home Monday evening. Lugging her heavy suitcases through the front door she found. Leia once again taking the opportunity to crawl into the cradle of her father’s arm, snuggled up by this side. This wouldn’t have been surprising if she were about five years younger, but Lola hadn’t seen Leia being affectionate like this since she hit puberty. Lola cocked an eyebrow at the two of them in curiosity as she made her way into the house.

“Hey, honey.” Lincoln greets her from his spot at the end of the couch, buried under the eighty or so pounds of the teenage girl that was sprawled over him. Leia seemed to just now notice her mother was home. The young girl had a warm pleasant smile on her face and her cheeks were rosy. She looked more than content to just sit there for the next few hours with him. Something about the entire scene just really hit Lola the wrong way, something about it made her gut twinge. Something she couldn’t explain, but something felt off… but at the same time, familiar.

“Hey… What’s going on?” She asked, gesturing at the two of them.

“Oh, well It’s only just started recently, but I guess it’s a ‘thing’ now.” Lincoln chuckles. “The past few days we have been catching up on a backlog of movies we have been wanting to see, you know, just staying in. This one actually only started like twenty minutes ago, you should watch it with us.” He offers.

~~~~~~~~

**Author’s note:** this is one of the only transitional scenes that still needed to be written, all that needs to go here before the next part is Lola suspecting something, and doing something to make Leia mad, My current idea is for her to suspect she has a crush on her dad, and to try to separate them. In the next part, I would add a small section about Leia stealing Lola’s perfume to (which also later tie into the final scene) try to get back to her. It fails, that’s when Leia realizes that Lincoln is the only thing Lola cares about. This is when Leia comes up with the brilliant plan to steal Lincoln from her, killing two birds with one stone. Getting back at her mother, and getting closer to Lincoln.

~~~~~~  
Lincoln had come home from work ecstatic, but his mood had fallen considerably since then. A promotion, he couldn’t believe it, he would be making another $10K a year and wanted to celebrate. However the evening he hoped for didn’t turn out the way he would have liked. 

Lola had completely shut down his suggestion for an impromptu dinner date when he had come up behind her in the bedroom, he noticed she was getting dressed but thought nothing of it, and lightly hugged her from behind, in his hand he had a medium sized bottle of Lola’s favorite wine he had picked up on his way home. 

He kissed her on the neck, greeting her from his day away from home. She felt the bottle resting against her hip and saw what it was. 

“What’s the occasion?” she asked, mildly surprised. 

“You won’t believe it.” He started, letting go of her and setting the wine on the dresser, letting her turn to face him. He then went into a long-winded story with needless derivations and anecdotes about the inner workings of his job and co-workers that had actually landed him his promotion.

“So then Dave, do you remember him from that one Christmas a few years…” Lincoln said, about to go off on another tangent, still not getting to the purpose of the story.

“Lincoln…” Lola gently cut him off looking more than a little bored. He had seen that look more than a number of times and he knew it meant it was time to wrap it up.

“I got a promotion.” He said with a smile. At that, Lola’s expression lit up. She sprang up from the bed and hugged him.

“Lincoln, that’s great! So, what exactly does that mean, though? Are you going to be working late all the time now? Because I won’t have my foot masseuse stolen from me.” She asked, pulling back from the hug. 

“No, no, My hours should be more or less the same, but I’m getting a big raise!” Lincoln said with a chuckle. “So…I was thinking.” he looked over at the wine. 

“Oh…” Lola’s face immediately dropped as soon as she understood why he had gotten the wine. She looked away from him “I meant to call you earlier, but the time got away from me... Do you remember my client from Brazil you met a couple weeks ago? Well, she decided she wanted to go through with the deal at the last minute. Which means I have to leave... Tonight.”

Lincoln’s face was sullen. “Wait, so… how long are you going to be gone?”

“Oh, no more than a week,” Lola said as if it wasn’t a big day

“A week?! What happened to ‘3-days max’?”He used his fingers for air quotes, using his Lola imitation voice on the last part. The irritation in his voice wasn’t even so much at her, but at the agency for springing this contract on her all of a sudden, and one this long, and on such short notice, AND on today of all days. Lincoln sighed, clearly disappointed with the series of events before plopping on their bed and falling on this back, with his legs dangling over the edge.

“Oh, I know it isn’t fair…” she says, sitting down next to him. “But….” Lincoln can hear her smile when she says this. He then feels her weight pivot from beside him to on top of him, With Lola’s knees on either side of his thighs, she straddles him and hovers only a few inches from his body, letting her dress and long silky hair flow down over him. She kisses his lips lightly.

“I’ll make it up to you.” She whispers into his ear in her most seductive breathy voice. The one she knows that always makes Lincoln do whatever she wants. After a moment she feels his hands start to creep up her thighs.

“Why not make it up to me now?” He asks, squeezing the inside of her thigh. Lola sits up, her butt on his crotch before continuing.

“Sorry, Lincy, can’t. I’ve got to leave in an hour, and I still have things to pack or I’ll never make it in time. I’ll already be late as it is...” She states before rolling off of him. Lincoln just sighs in defeat.

And so, Lincoln spent the night in a slump, lazily flipping through channels on the TV, not really watching anything. He helped Lola with her excessive amount of baggage out to her car, then they said their goodbyes, and Lola drove away, not to be seen for at least a week.

Leia came home later that night, having gone to a friend’s house after school let out. Which at least gave Lincoln some time to try to stop sulking. 

“Hey, honey.” Lincoln greeted from the couch when he heard her walk in the door.

“Hi, Daddy.” She said, dropping her backpack and kicking off her shoes. She immediately goes to the couch and jumps up on it, cuddling up next to Lincoln, who openly lets her snuggle up against him, wrapping his arms around her small shoulders. 

“So, your mother left a little bit ago.” Lincoln starts.

“I know” Leia states.

“Work called her last minute and-” Lincoln stops. “You know?” 

“Yeah, she told me she wouldn’t be here by the time I got home.”

“Glad to know I'm kept in the loop,” Lincoln says, furrowing his brow. Before lightening up a moment later

“But I do have some good news!” He says looking down at his daughter. She cocks an eyebrow at him, waiting. “Well…” Lincoln begins giving her the same spiel he gave Lola a couple hours ago, albeit in way more understandable for a child. 

Leia does not have her mother’s saint-like patience and after only a minute or two her eyes are already wandering, trying to get the point of the meandering story; before giving up and falling back on the couch. 

“Uhhg, Daddy!” She complains, looking at the ceiling. Lincoln realizes he is in the middle of another tangent.

“Oh, right. Umm, well, short of the long, I got a promotion today!” He says proudly. 

“Oh!” She perks up, sitting up on her elbows. “Well, that's great! Did you tell Mom?”

“Yeah?” Lincoln Arches his eyebrow at her question.

“And…?” 

“And, She was happy for me, then told me about her client calling her today and then she left,” Lincoln says, a bit glum, rehashing the evening's events.

“Oh…” Leia replied.”I just thought maybe… she would have tried to put it off or something.” Shrugging. “So, what are you gonna do to ‘celebrate’?” 

Lincoln thought for a moment of his original plan: “a romantic dinner with his wife, a bottle of wine, see where it leads.” before pushing it out of his mind. 

“Well, since it just you and me tonight, want to just order some pizza? I didn’t really have any plans for cooking anything anyway…” Lincoln suggests.

“Sounds good.” Leia softly smiles.

The next week was, in a sense, torture. Lincoln loved his wife, and while an occasional break from one’s spouse is always appreciated, he quickly found himself missing her. The first few days were fine, he was used to her long weekend trips for work, but that fourth day dragged. He found himself rolling over in bed, reaching for a body that wasn’t there, and longing for her daily kisses on the cheek before he would head off to the work before her.

Leia had also been acting rather… peculiar since her mother left. Walking around in less clothing, being rather clingy to Lincoln, spending more time at home instead of at friends than normal. He chalked it up to her missing Lola.

The day before Lola’s trip ended and she embarked to come back to the States, Lincoln called her and actually made a plan for his impromptu date. He would have dinner ready by the time she got home, just the two of them, some wine, and a romantic dinner. Lola gladly accepted. 

‘And Leia is staying at her Friend’s this weekend, so it will just be the two of us.’’ Lincoln thinks, smiling to himself as he hangs up.

Early the next morning Lola had boarded the flight back to the country, then having to stop at a median airport to hop planes for the last hour leg of her journey back home. Two hours before Lola was scheduled to get there, Lincoln started getting ready for their belated date. He began cooking what was supposed to be a romantic dinner, the same kind he wanted a week ago. He got the bottle of wine, got some candles out, grabbed the good dishware, threw down her favorite table runner, all of the finer details that Lola liked. 

An hour into the preparation and his phone rang. It was Lola. Odd. 

“Hey, Lincy…” Lola’s voice was tired, slightly wavering. He could already hear it coming. “Bad news…”

“What Happened?” He asks, dreading the answer.

“Well, I had to land to board the second flight to get home, right?” Lola began.

“Right…?”

“Well, I’ve been at this terminal for about an hour, my plane is supposed to be taking off right now, but since I got here some freak storm rolled in and a tornado warning was issued…. They aren’t letting any more planes take off.”

“Well… for how long, like an hour?” Lincoln asked, hoping the ruined wasn’t completely ruined.

“Umm… I’ve been watching the news, and that tornado warning is in effect until tomorrow.” She says, knowing he will be crushed. And cringes when she hears his exasperated sigh over the phone.

And so, another evening that Lincoln thought he was going to get to celebrate, was ruined. He wasn’t taking this one too well though. He finished cooking the dinner, and hastily threw it into the refrigerator, no longer interested in real food. His disappointment over Lola’s postponement quickly turned to annoyance after she had apologized and promised that she would be home come hell or high water tomorrow. Not annoyance at her, but more just in general, at the universe for denying him something he felt he was entitled to.

He quickly picked up all the glassware he had set up on the table, grabbing the wine-glasses last. At this he paused. And looked at the two glasses for a moment. His eyes drifted over to the bottle.

“Well, the plan was to drink it tonight…” Lincoln said, scooping it up by the neck. “You can’t take this away from me,” he said, looking up at the ceiling, taunting whatever omnipotent force finds pleasure in slightly inconveniencing him. 

“And, I can always just pick up another bottle in the morning.” He shrugged, going over to the drawer for a corkscrew. With a pop, the cork came out and Lincoln put his nose over the bottle. Instantly regretting his decision as he recoiled; He always forgot the reason this was Lola’s favorite wine was that it was 40 proof. He had never been a big drinker, what with being a beanpole only a couple drinks would knock him on his ass. Lola didn’t fare much better. 

They would normally split a bottle of this stuff and get pretty flat out drunk. Those nights, long since past, early in their relationship. He put up one of the wine glasses and went into the living room with the bottle and remaining glass. He poured himself a glass, sloshed it around and smelled it again, better this time. He took a light sip. Strong, but he had grown accustomed to the taste over the years. 

****

**(note: halfway through the above paragraph I took a break and wrote other sections, at this point I want Leia to be SEETHING at Lola and have already made the decision to cuck her. Also need to add something about how since she and Lola are fighting she was going to a friends house for the weekend, because Lola was coming home, explaining her entrance being unexpected, and how Lola and lincoln’s night together would have originally gone uninterrupted.)**

He flipped on the TV and idly flipped through channels not really watching much of anything, and before he knew it had already downed three glasses, his usual half of the bottle. And rather quickly too, normally he would consume that alcohol over a several hours long romantic dinner. He set the bottle and glass down and went to get up, stood, felt his head spin and fell back into the chair.

“Heh, I feel twenty years younger already…” Lincoln laughed to himself, trying to steady himself to try again. Just as he was about to try to get up, the door opened. Lincoln sat back in the chair and looked over at the door to see Leia walk in, looking pensive. 

“Leia?” Lincoln asks from the chair.

“Yeah… I was on my way to Gwen’s when she called me and said she had to cancel, some kind of family emergency… Is mom home yet?” Leia explains, stealing a glance towards the rest of the house.

“No.” Lincoln frowns. “And won’t be until at least the morning.” 

“Oh!” Leia’s inflection and mood immediately spike. Lincoln notices how happy she is Lola isn’t home. And Leia notices that he noticed. “I mean, oh…” She corrects herself. It only then does Leia look around and see the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table half empty and notice the pungent smell of alcohol in the room. Her eyes narrow at her father. 

“Have you been drinking?” She asks. 

“No, of course not.” Lincoln chuckles at her. Leia eyes the bottle before snatching it off the table and looking at the label, pulling it out of Lincoln’s reach

“Ah! Now come on, you know that stuff isn’t for you.” Lincoln protests as she picks up the adult beverage. 

“Geeze, you drank half the bottle already...?”

“I guess so?” Lincoln shrugs. “But that’s where I was going to stop right before you walked in, honest.”

“Why were you gonna stop?” Leia prods a little more. Lincoln thinks it’s an odd question but answers it anyway.

“Your mother and I always use to share a bottle, half and half.”

“But mom isn’t here… so do I get the other half?” Leia grins.

“Very funny, young lady. That stuff would knock you on your butt.” Lincoln says flatly.

“Oh really?” Leia questions, challenging him.

“Yes, really. It is only for mature adults. Such as myself.” Lincoln gestures at himself. Leia brings the bottle close to her nose and takes a whiff bigger than she should have. She instantly rips the bottle away from her face as her nose starts to burn. Lincoln can only start to laugh. 

“What did I tell you?” He chides her. Slightly embarrassed she tries to one-up him. 

“It’s not that bad, I could probably drink a glass,” she claims proudly. Lincoln rolls his eyes at her. 

“Fine, you obviously want to try it, have a sip and you won’t want anymore for years.” He holds out his glass.

Leia pauses for a moment before tentatively grabbing the glass and putting a splash of the wine in it before setting the bottle back down on the table.

‘Doesn’t look too bad… all the movies make it look good, and romantic and stuff.’ Leia thought to herself, examining the red liquid in the glass. ‘Plus, I have at least tried a beer before over at Gwen's it wasn’t too bad. You can at least force it down.’ Leia thinks to herself, bringing the glass to her lips and holding her breath to not breath in any burning fumes.

This isn’t cheap beer. This is about four times as strong, the slightest amount runs over Leia’s tongue and she instantly regrets every action she has made in the last five minutes. All within the same instant, she tears the cup away from her mouth, her face scrunches into a tight cringe, and her gag reflex tries to expel the foul liquid. After a moment of composure, she is able to regain a tiny bit of dignity and at least swallow the minuscule amount of wine that actually entered her mouth.

“Uhhg….” Leia moans. She focuses back on her father to find him having a hard time stifling his string of laughter over her reaction. 

“So, good, huh?” Lincoln smiles at her. 

“This is disgusting.” She complains already wanting to get the aftertaste out of her mouth. She holds the glass out of her dad to take back. 

“Yeah, I thought so too when your mother first got me to start drinking it…” Lincoln says, smiling as he takes the glass and downs the small amount of liquid, only grimacing slightly. Lincoln leans forward, putting the glass down.

**Need a way to get Leia to encourage Lincoln to keep drinking and transition into him finishing the bottle, and trying to go to bed, end on Leia slipping in. (need to add detail about stolen perfume)**

“Okay honey, I have clearly had too much to drink, and I think it’s probably time for bed.”Lincoln slurs slightly ** < getting up from chair/heading towards the bedroom**

“Are you sure?” Leia tries to think of ways to prolong the night, her plan still hadn’t come to fruition, she knew this was her best opportunity but still hadn’t figured out how exactly to do it. “Shouldn’t you eat something before bed after drinking?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna try to sleep it off, I’ll be fine,” Lincoln says with a wave, walking towards his bedroom with a yawn. He turns and looks back at her for a moment. And Leia gets her hopes restored for a brief moment.“There is leftover pizza if you want some though.”

“Thanks…” she says flatly.

“Goodnight, kiddo.” He says.

Lincoln saunters off out of sight to his bedroom, and Leia hears his door click shut. Leia walks to her room, despondent. She undressed and opens her closet to grab something comfy to sleep in when she sees the stolen perfume again. She stares at it. A plan slowly forming in her head as details fall into place.

Her frown soon turns into a wicked grin, she might still get what she wants after all. She goes over to her mirror and teases her hair, trying to mimic her mother’s style slightly. She opens her dresser drawer, pulling out her sexiest bra and panty set and slipping them on. She opens the perfume and dabs some on.  
“Thanks, mom.” She sneers, admiring herself in the mirror. She then does a couple quick voice impressions, trying to make sure her Lola impersonation is on point. It should be, she has spent so much time mocking her, after all. Leia waits a few minutes and then silently opens her door, and creeps into the hallway. She slinks down to her parents’ room and sees that the lights are out, Lincoln is no doubt trying to go to bed, if not already asleep. 

Standing outside his door Leia is suddenly hit with second thoughts, should she really go through with this? Her determination wavers for a moment. Then she strengthens her resolve, reminding herself of all the indignities Lola had put her through throughout the years. And the nerve to take daddy away from her like she had tried to do? Her mother deserved this.

 

But, it was more than that… It wasn’t just the spite and anger and contempt for her mother. Of course, that helped and made it all the sweeter, but Leia also really loved her father deeply. She thought about him, and how he holds her, how he protects her, how he would do anything for her, and her heart begins to quicken. She loves him in ways a daughter probably shouldn’t, ways that are currently starting to make a wet spot in her panties out of anticipation for the upcoming activities.

With a slight tremble, her hand reaches for the doorknob, turning it and cracking the door she peers in. The room is very dark, but enough moonlight is streaming through to be able to make out the outline of a big lump laying on the bed. She quietly creaks open the door wide enough to slip her slender frame through and tiptoes over to the bed.

Getting up to the side of the bed, she looks down and can tell that her father had dozed off, but he was a light sleeper. She knew it would be easy to wake him. This was her last chance to back down, last chance to chicken out and admit defeat to her mom. That ever driving thought spurred her forward. That, and the burning in her loins.

Leia leans forward, crawling up onto the bed, jostling Lincoln. The man slightly rolls over out of instinct, he isn’t awake, not really, not yet. His sleep riddled eyes blink once, then twice, trying to make out the blurry object laying, or rather hovering over him now. The room is pitch black. A silhouette. 

“Lola?” He manages to croak, beginning to rub his eyes with his fist. She doesn’t answer but descends upon him. She cuddles herself into his body, spooning with him. The always awkward big spoon is actually smaller than little spoon position. She isn’t deterred though, she just needs to get him riled up. Shouldn’t be too hard, right? She puts her free hand on his side and holds him close. 

“I- I thought you weren't going to be home until morning…” Lincoln says with a yawn, putting his hands atop hers, gently stroking them. Leia knew she would need to say at least a couple words to convince Lincoln of her charade, she hoped her impersonation would be enough to fool him. 

‘As few words as possible’ Leia thinks to herself before answering.

“Early flight. Lucky.” Leia whispers into Lincoln’s ear. 

“That’s great, honey,” Lincoln says with a yawn. Leia takes the opportunity to snake her hand under his shirt and start to rub him harder, working up his body towards his chest, taking his shirt off as she went.

“Oh, feeling frisky, are we?” Lincoln smiles at her. “Sorry dear, I have a headache.” he jokes. “No, but really, I uh, ended up drinking that whole bottle of wine tonight. Sorry.” He grins an apology, expecting to hear a gasp of disgust. 

~~~~~~~~~~  
**Conclusion** If you read this far you will hate me now. That is as far as I got before I threw in the towel. The conclusion is basically what made me abandon the project, the tone of the story I was going for had no ‘good’ ending that was believable. It would either be deus ex machina bullshit or be realistic and not how I want to end the story

I went over many, many different possible conclusions and nothing felt right. I was thinking of having Lincoln wake up to find his daughter naked in his bed. Not sure about the aftermath though, the original idea was to have Leia use it for blackmail to get money and anything she wanted, but I went a different direction with this fic, I made it much lighter and heartwarming than it originally was; so that ending sucks now.

Anything slightly realistic would be Lincoln flipping out, still not good. And if it is a good ending of “I’m okay with this.” I just run back into the same gigantic parent-child incest barrier that caused me to take 6 months to write what I have here, there are entire scenes I wrote, and then removed from this story because of it. Eventually, I got so fed up with this thing and its problems I just released this design doc. The story is out there if anyone wants it, as it is mostly done.

I will end saying this though. I plan to release the other Leia scene I removed from this fic as its own fic own I fix it up as a one-shot, but If I get enough demand I guess I could always do an ending sex scene for this story, at least. After all that effort Leia deserves that at least. And Leia is top 2 of my favorite sin children.


End file.
